


Lessons Learned (High Republic Short Story)

by Lady_Codswallop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The High Republic (The Light of the Jedi)
Genre: Life Lessons, Mentioned Loden Greatstorm, Moral Lessons, Slice of Life, Yoda being wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Codswallop/pseuds/Lady_Codswallop
Summary: Bell Zettifar struggles to sleep, dwelling on something said to him earlier in the day. Master Yoda is there precisely when he needs to be, to teach young Padawans valuable life lessons.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Lessons Learned (High Republic Short Story)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the hopes that it would meld basic and familiar things we know from the Prequels and cartoons with the new High Republic content. The High Republic: Light of the Jedi book is just fantastic, and I wanted to write a little something related to Bell. He's such a good, cute character.

Rumbling thunder and heavy rain pelted the surfaces of the Jedi Temple, drowning out the hum of the traffic and nightlife on Coruscant. To most Jedi, storms were calming, and the sound of raindrops beating against walls was like a lullaby. But to one Padawan, the storm did not ease his restlessness.

Bell Zettifar rolled over on his bed pallet; fist stuffed under his cheek as he watched the water streak down the window of his small room. He sighed, burying his face in his pillow and contemplating today’s teachings. His master, the great Loden Greatstorm, was a splendid teacher, and he pushed Bell to the limits of his body and mind every day. Usually slumber came easy, but something was bothering him this evening. It was something a Twi’lek youngling he barely knew had said to him during his afternoon meal.

She’d said, “You aren’t worthy of Master Greatstorm. You’re not even a Twi’lek.” Even though he knew they were all one under the Force as Jedi brothers and sisters…it bothered him. He knew she was wrong and that she was too young to have learned the tolerance and togetherness that came with age. Even still, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Master Greatstorm was famous, magnificent, and strong. Bell looked up to and respected him like he was both parents in one, like he was every family member he’d never known. The fact his master happened to be a Twi’lek was unimportant. 

She was barely eleven years old, why was he dwelling on it so much?

He got out of bed, pulling on some boots. He gathered his dreads up in a stretchy band and left his room. The dim halls were void of people. He walked down the corridor, heading toward the large library in hopes that some research may calm his mind. Flashes of lightning lit the way every now and then as his feet quietly tapped against the ancient stone and carpets.

The library was empty, not a soul in sight. He grabbed a chair, sitting at an information terminal. He was convinced he was alone. That was, until a small figure caught his attention, someone walking near the back of the large room. He kept looking until all of a sudden the figure turned to him and met his eyes.

It was Master Yoda. It startled him into raising his hand up in an awkward wave, and mumbling, “Hello.” His soft greeting sounded like a yell to himself in the silence of the cathedral-like room. He grimaced, watching as the Jedi Master waved back.

“Greetings, young Padawan,” came the reply. Yoda came over to him, walking around the tables and putting a glowing info tablet down. “Late, it is.”

“I know…I uh, can’t sleep,” he laughed. There was probably not a Jedi as respected—or as well-known—as the small green warrior before him.

Yoda chuckled, “Hmm…Share this plight, you and I!”

A moment of silence passed where Bell wasn’t sure what to say. Yoda still intimidated him after all these years. “Unbalanced, you are.”

“What?” Bell said, looking at him.

“Troubles, you have.”

Bell flushed, scratching his hair and shrugging, “I mean, everyone has problems Master Yoda. I’m okay.”

The alien crossed his arms, looking up at him like he didn’t believe it for a second, “An ally to the Jedi, lying is not.”

Bell huffed. He should have expected this. Every time he ran into Yoda there was a lesson to be had. But his problem felt so small and insignificant. It was just a dumb thing an immature girl said. Was it really unbalancing him?

Master Yoda didn’t stop staring at him until he caved and admitted, “A youngling just said something to me today. She said I wasn’t worthy of being my Master’s Padawan because I’m not a Twi’lek.”

Yoda’s eyebrows furrowed and he nodded, “Yes, yes. Born of anger, words are, when sad or jealous is the one who says them. Find that her jealousy is unfounded, the youngling will. Grow up eventually, she must.”

Bell watched Yoda, knowing he was right. “I know it’s just because she’s young. But, I’m too old to let things like that get to me!”

“Weapons, words can be. Sad, missing her parents, she likely is. Compassion, we have. Yes?”

“Yes,” Bell nodded.

“Unworthy of Master Loden you are not. Willed it so, the Force has.”

Bell smiled, nodding his head. Why did Master Yoda’s words make him feel better? He was just stating what he already knew.

“Put much work and knowledge into you, Loden has. Done this would he? If he thought you undeserving of his teachings? Hmm?” Yoda grabbed the tablet from the table and shoved it at him, effectively poking him in the ribs with it.

The Padawan laughed and scooted back, “Ah! No, he wouldn't.”

“Dwell upon words with no meaning or usage, the Jedi do not. Roll off of us like the rain, they do,” Yoda gestured toward the large ceiling. “Dwell upon the cause of jealousy and sadness, a Jedi must. A friend she needs.”

Bell spent too long worrying about how it made him feel instead of why she said it, thus causing his imbalance. He never really considered the root cause of what made her say that to him in the first place. Maybe Greatstorm reminded her of her parents. Bell suddenly felt better, knowing that everything Master Yoda had told him was true. She was saying that because she hurt, not because she truly believed he wasn’t worthy.

“Thank you. I see now. She’s just a kid, afterall.”

“Yes, company, misery loves. ” A silence. “Confidence, compassion you must have. To bed you should go.”

Bell laughed, shaking his head, “Okay. To bed I go…” He stood and headed toward his room, mind calmer than it was before. He looked back to thank Yoda again, a lopsided smile on his own face. But, Yoda had already turned away, disappearing from view.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know! If it looks familiar to some users, that is because I submitted it to the January High Republic writing contest on the r/StarWars Discord server.


End file.
